1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a resilient fastener for fixing two parts onto each other.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a fastener which has a general V-shape including an intermediate portion in the shape of a pincer with two limbs, and adapted to be engaged on a first part and from at least one of the limbs of which extends at least one lateral wing equipped with means, passing an over-center position, for fastening onto a corresponding edge, for example, of an opening of a second part, in order to attach the fastener, and therefore the first part, to the second part.
Such resilient fasteners find numerous applications in particular in the automobile industry for fixing two pieces of equipment of a vehicle onto each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are resilient fasteners of this type in which the lateral wings of the fastener are equipped with means forming an outer leg having means in the form of resilient hooks, passing an over-center position, for attaching the fastener to the edges of an opening, for example, of one part, and with means forming an inner leg equipped with means for attaching the other part in order to fix the parts onto each other.
In the prior art, the means forming an inner leg of the fastener extend from the intermediate portion thereof, over a part of the height of the means forming an outer leg, and define a passage for receiving the other part.
However, fasteners of this type have a certain number of drawbacks, especially with regard to the difficulty of introducing the other part into the passage defined by the means forming an inner leg of the fastener and with regard to the reliability of the fixing and in particular to its resistance to tearing off.
Moreover, such fasteners may also be sources of vibration and therefore of noise.
The Applicant has already proposed different solutions for solving these problems.
The aim of the invention is to propose variants of resilient fasteners of this type.